


show me how

by Anannua



Series: I'm Here To Get Hurt and Chew Gum (and I'm all out of gum) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU to Howling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Here we go, Incest, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, No Uchiha Massacre, Pining, Smut, Uchihacest, oh boy, or did it, sorry - Freeform, this did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Shisui goes to Obito for help, and ends up asking for maybe more than he should have.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui
Series: I'm Here To Get Hurt and Chew Gum (and I'm all out of gum) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523477
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	show me how

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** A couple things.  
> +Both these characters are in _established relationships_ in Howling. Obito is dating Kakashi, and Rin, and Minato. Shisui is dating Tenzo.  
> +The age of consent in Konoha in Howling is 16. Shisui is 16, therefore, not underage.  
> +This Did Not Happen In Howling. It is a stand alone AU piece from that Universe that Never Occurred.  
> +This has been tagged with Incest, Angst, and Smut. Just so we're clear.

Shisui hardly waits until they're alone to ask for advice. 

Obito sighs. 

“Look, kid, I know we did the jacking off talk... thing already, but I don’t know if I’m the one to talk to you about _actual sex_.”

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Shisui says hotly, eyes flashing. “Obito I’m sixteen. I’m of age. And so is Tenzo, and I want to make it good for both of us.”

Obito glances up and gives his cousin a measured look. 

“And so you come to me?”

“You have two boyfriends _and_ a girlfriend,” Shisui whines. “You know everything there is to know about sex! Just give me some pointers!”

Obito scratches the back of his head. 

“I dunno.”

“Please,” Shisui asks, dropping to his knees with both hands clasped together. “Please, Obito, I don’t wanna get this wrong, with him. It’s _so_ important. Please?”

He persists, never looking away, so he doesn’t miss the way Obito’s eyes darken every time he asks. 

“Shisui…”

“ _Please_ ,” he tries again, voice pitched a little lower, breathing in as hope tries to hike his voice higher, “Please? Obito. I _need_ you. I need this. Please.”

Shisui watches heat rise in Obito’s face. His dark eyes blink and he reaches up with one hand to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, fine, just… get up, would you?”

He doesn’t. Not right away. Shisui tries to figure it out for a moment, the color to Obito’s face, and a little flutter goes straight to his guts.

“Oh my god... did I turn you on?”

Obito shakes his head in denial but shifts where he’s standing guilty.

Shisui stares. 

“Holy shit I did.”

“You were begging on your knees,” Obito hisses out between clenched teeth. “C’mon. We’re not doing this here.”

 _Not doing what, where,_ Shisui wants to ask, before Obito’s hand fists in his shirt and then they’re hurled through time and space in a flash-step that lands them back in Obito’s room. The older boy drops the fabric of his shirt and Shisui can't help staring up at his cousin when he talks. 

“Here. Eyes up. I want you to learn this.”

Shisui activates his Sharingan without further prompting, watching Obito go through the motions to set up a barrier. “This will keep sound in, not out, so you can still hear from outside, but no one passing by can hear you inside.” 

“Understood.”

“Good. Hey. Look at me.”

Shisui does, de-activating his Sharingan and staring up into the deep red eyes that come very, _very_ close to his. 

There’s a moment that Obito is close enough to breathe in his air, taste the startled gasp he gives up at the sudden proximity. 

“Do you want me to tell you, or show you?”

Shisui stares. Gapes, really, and can’t reply for a few seconds. 

Obito is his older cousin. They’re related. And yet there’s no denying there’s something that keeps pulling him to Obito. Maybe it’s the curve of his lips when he smiles. Maybe it’s the way that he smells, or how he’s always laughing, lighting up any room without even trying.

Something inside his older cousin just shines all on its own, and a greedy part of Shisui wants to reach out and touch it, just to see how it feels. 

“You said you’d always love me, no matter what,” Shisui hedges first, suddenly anxious to know, to have Obito repeat it.

His cousin’s serious look becomes something fond. 

“Shisui. Of course I love you. No matter what. Whatever you pick won’t change how I feel about you.”

 _What if it changes how **I** feel about **you** , _Shisui wonders with a shudder. 

“Can…”

Obito waits, letting Shiui decide. It takes every ounce of courage for him to voice it, and he wants to make sure Obito doesn’t think he’s waffling, so Shisui swallows, steadies his voice, and looks up into his cousin’s red eyes. 

“ _Show me._ ”

His cousin exhales once, deeply, slowly. 

“Alright. Come here.”

Shisui goes, settling even closer up beside Obito, heart racing in his chest. How are they going to do this? What does he want? He doesn’t even know. All he knows is Obito said yes already and he’s going to _show_ Shisui, and he feels his palms start to sweat with how nervous he is. 

“First off, how far have you got with your boyfriend?”

“We’ve touched each other.”

“Have you done any anal stuff?”

“No,” Shisui admits, face flushed. “Tenzo said he knew how it would work but…”

“Shisui, you can try it out with him, first,” Obito cuts in. “You don't have to, with me. Some times it’s fun to learn with the person you love.”

“You love me,” Shisui says, voice suddenly strained. “You’re gonna show me. Right, Obito?” His tongue darts out quickly to wet his lips, and he presses, “…please?”

He doesn’t miss the way his cousin’s breathing catches. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Look. Let’s talk about it before we do anything. Then, if something sounds good, or you want me to show you something, you can pick. Alright? What did Ten tell you about sex?”

“It involves putting a dick up your ass.”

“That is completely correct.”

“There’s _no way_ it’ll fit,” Shisui imparts passionately, face coloring with embarrassment, “Obito, I tried and I can’t even get my pinky finger to fit comfortably.”

Obito grins. 

“Yeah? And is tree-boy packin’?”

Shisui chokes on his reply, which sets Obito off laughing. The familiar back-and-forth of how they tease each other lets Shisui relax a little even as he punches his cousin’s shoulder. 

“Obito I’m serious! How are we gonna have sex? Mine won’t fit in him and his won’t fit in me! There’s no way!”

“You stretch,” Obito says once he recovers from laughing. “Shisui, it’s just like any other muscle. Just warm up, stretch, and you’ll be fine.”

“Show me.”

Obito stops laughing slowly, eyes blinking and cheeks coloring to match Shisui’s. The stare Shisui corners him with is intense. 

“You said you’d show me. I trust you, Obito. You’d never hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Obito agrees, voice low and rough. “ _Shisui_. Are you sure you want _me_ to…”

Shisui leans closer, eyes half-lidded, dark, and he breathes in, and cheats a little, asking sweetly, “ _Please_?”

Obito shudders. 

Shisui can’t fight his grin, then, tasting victory when Obito reaches out to pull Shisui into his lap. It takes every ounce of self control he has not to jump right back off again as he comes in contact with something heavy and sharp jabbing into his thigh—Obito’s dick in his pants, a product of his teasing. 

It’s very hard. 

Shisui might even bruise. 

“Fuck.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Shisui says quickly, “I wouldn’t…”

“Yeah?”

Shisui shakes his head. He can tell that he’s already pushed Obito to his limits with what he’s comfortable with. And he has three other relationships, and, well, they’re not really going to do anything else ever again, but Shisui is honestly getting more than he thought he’d get away with in the first place. 

He takes a breath to focus and Obito does the same. Somehow, there’s a magnetic energy between them, vacillating and drawing them into each other. It could be their blood, or something even deeper. Whatever it is has to be the reason Shisui is harder than he’s ever been in his entire life when Obito reaches down between his legs. 

There’s a soft snort of laughter. 

“Cousin,” Obito drawls fondly. 

“I’m _sixteen_ ,” Shisui half-whines in his defense, hips twitching forward instinctively into the heat of Obito’s hand as he’s cupped through his pants. “Stop treating me like a kid, Obito. Show me?”

“Yeah. I’ll show you.”

Obito isn’t that much older, but the way he moves makes Shisui feel so inexperienced. He’s fluid grace as he strips his shirt, muscles rippling as he discards the fabric. Fingers twist expertly and Shisui feels his heart slam into his throat as his cousin pulls his zipper down. Obito stops there, though, looking up one last time. His cheeks are warm but his eyes are like two obsidian gems, sharp enough to slice. Shisui pays very close attention then. 

“Shisui. You can say no. If you want, we can stop, right now, and I won’t _ever_ tease you for it. If you want…”

He’s trying to give him an out. 

Shisui doesn’t want an out. 

He shakes his head, and Obito stops, understands without further discussion. 

His next breath is very shaky. The breath out is slow. Shisui watches the line of his shoulders slump then square back up, and when he looks up again, the tightness to his face is gone, replaced with a look he’d only ever imagined before— _lust_. 

“No going back.”

“No going back,” Shisui repeats, automatic, breathless at the sight of his cousin’s arousal, the color of his cheeks and the way desire twists Obito’s mouth into a sinful shape, something he has to taste or else he’ll die. 

“Kiss me, please, Obito? I want…”

“You know how to kiss,” Obito says, even as he leans forward, eyes gone very dark. Shisui wonders if he’ll be swallowed up as Obito comes in to steal his breath. 

Shisui is in love with Tenzo but just for this moment, here, now, in this second, he feels his heart beat just as hard for the feeling of Obito’s mouth. 

He may know how to kiss but Obito is older, and his experience shows. Shisui can’t even think as he all but disappears under Obito’s assault, too busy breathing him in to realize the older boy is cupping the nape of his neck gently, holding him up, too far gone off the adrenaline of having Obito touch him, hold him, to do anything but melt into his mouth. 

It’s devastating. He feels like jelly.

Obito’s mouth is already curving into a smile against his lips to laugh at him. 

Shisui shakes his head a little. This is embarrassing. He does know how to kiss. Before Obito can tease he reaches up before he forgets how to use his hands, grabs his cousin’s retreating face, and brings them back together. 

There’s a pleased murmur as Obito meets him again. This time their lips meet and it’s all Shisui can do to kiss back, to keep up as Obito touches him tenderly, holds him close and consumes him. He’s losing his mind with every second. 

The way Obito’s lips feel against his is fantastic. Shisui hardly comes up for air at all, pressing in again and again, ardently, a little desperately, to memorize the way his cousin tastes. He can’t get enough. 

Obito’s hand finally does something he can’t ignore, sliding down the small of his back to his ass, groping him through his pants, and Shisui gasps at the touch, commanding, firm. Obito’s hands feel _incredible_. 

“Obito,” he pants, eyelids fluttering half-shut. “Please?”

“Please what,” Obito wonders, though he’s got Shisui riding his thigh, letting him rock back and forth, rutting up against the meat of his leg. He rests one hand up against the heat of Shisui’s cheek, where it’s colored prettily like spilt wine. The other squeezes the handful of ass he’s still holding experimentally to hear his cousin gasp for him. 

“You said,” Shisui manages, blinking in his heated daze. He’s never been so turned on before and all they’ve done is kiss. “Show me. Obito. Won’t you?”

“I’ll show you, little cousin,” Obito murmurs, leaning in to leave a trail of kisses along the sharp line of Shisui’s jaw. 

The hand on his ass moves, then, and Shisui mourns its loss for only a moment as he’s stripped of his pants. Obito hesitates, only a second, before pulling down the elastic of his younger cousin’s boxers as well. Shisui shivers to feel the fabric go, leaving him half-bare on his cousins’ lap. 

“You’re not naked,” he observes. 

“I don’t need to be.”

“It’s not fair.”

“How you make me feel isn’t fair,” Obito croaks, voice suddenly hoarse, his throat sounding very tight, and Shisui freezes to feel the way Obito’s fingers dig in deep, suddenly, gripping him with a terrible strength. “The things I want to do to you, Shisui.”

 _Oh_. Shisui tries to breathe and finds he can’t. He feels a rush of desire, then, for the painful way Obito clutches him, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he’s not the only one who wants this. 

“Fuck.”

“Shisui,” Obito says, raggedly. “ _No_.”

Obito thinks he’s asking for more. Shisui shakes his head quickly. “No. I’m sorry. I’m not asking. I just…”

“Yeah?”

“I mean it.”

Obito collects himself a little. When he looks up, there’s a hesitant layer to the guarded look he gives the younger man. 

“I can’t.”

“I know. I wouldn’t ask you to. You just make me say things.”

A little smirk tugs at the corner of his cousin’s mouth. Shisui wants to kiss it. So he does. 

Obito allows the kiss for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as Shisui presses in. The touch is relaxing to the upheaval in his chest, the turbulent emotions he’s had to bury deep down in the darkest part of himself, the indecent desire that has no place in his life, that shouldn’t exist—but here he is, with Shisui nearly naked on top of him, kissing him coaxingly, trying to get him to react. Obito breaks the kiss and looks up into his cousins’ eyes. 

“Take off the rest.”

Shisui does, eyes never leaving Obito’s, not an ounce of shame as he sheds his boxers to settle completely bare on Obito’s thigh, straddling the thick band of muscle and bone. Obito’s eyes dip down even as Shisui keeps his eyes up. There’s a fairly average erection jutting out from a sparse nest of pitch black curls, just as wild as the rest of Shisui’s hair. It’s dripping, aching for a touch, and Obito takes pity. 

“If you want to loosen up, it helps to come. So don’t hold back.”

Shisui scrambles for something to hold, hands barely latching on to Obito’s shoulders before his cousin takes him in hand and strokes him firmly. The sudden heat and pressure is powerfully good. It’s dry, at first, but Obito’s palm picks up the slick leaking out and he gets it all over his hand. Then it’s slippery, and hot, and tight, and it feels too good, too fast, but Obito said not to hold back—Shisui hardly has time to gasp before he’s coming, spending shamefully quick against his cousin’s leg. 

Obito doesn’t tease, for once in his life, hand cupped and catching most of Shisui’s release. 

Shisui comes when Obito tugs him forward. He grunts a bit when he gets left to lean on his cousin’s shoulder, still panting slightly from his orgasm, when there’s a hand cupping his asscheek. 

Somehow, he’d forgotten why they were even there. He remembers now as Obito murmurs something about relaxing before there’s a pressure and—

“Ow.”

“Yeah. I said, relax.”

“I am relaxed!”

“Shisui.”

He huffs and puts in a little more effort. Slowly, surely, he’s able to unwind his muscles, and Obito’s finger slips in. 

His swallow is the loudest sound in the room. 

“Tight, huh.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, struggling with even one, and how the hell is a whole cock supposed to just fit inside without tearing him in two? “Obito, I, it’s, how do I, uh, oh, ow, ow, what…”

“Thought this might happen. Hold on.”

The invading pressure pauses, not coming out and Shisui struggles, mortally embarrassed, with what feels like he has to shit, which isn’t fucking sexy at all? And then Obito moves, comes out from under him and changes position entirely, shifting Shisui as he goes, until he’s laid out on his back, bare thighs boxing Obito in, to watch in disbelief as Obito practically hovers over his spent cock. 

“You wanna blow me?”

“It’s a teaching tool. It’ll help you relax even more, and I can show you how to make it feel really good. Or we can be done. Your choice, little cousin.”

Something about the way Obito’s mouth looks when he says that makes Shisui feel like there’s no option at all. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

His face is on fire but Obito just waits, eyes dark with a nameless sort of hunger, consuming, waiting to hear what he wants before he gives Shisui what’s coming. 

“Please,” Shisui asks, nicely, “Please touch me, Obito?”

“There it is.”

Whether he means what Shisui said or the way his cock has suddenly sprung back to life for the look of Obito licking his lips right over his dick is a mystery. Then there’s a teasing heat, just the suggestion of tongue, tracing the edge of the tip of his cock, and Shisui forgets anything else. 

He can hardly focus, with how Obito looks like sin incarnate teasing his cock with his kiss-swollen lips, dark eyes watching Shisui’s every reaction. It’s so intense. The little teasing touches are enough that he completely loses track of the way Obito is pressing in, gently, slowly, sliding in bit by bit as he makes Shisui gasp for the feel of his lips mapping the way his cock feels against his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, Obito, ah! Please?”

“I’m weak for the way you beg me, little cousin. Such pretty sounds.”

Is it even legal to _sound_ so fucking hot? The way Obito’s voice vibrates in his chest, low and guttural, close to feral, makes him sound very much like a tiger. Shisui whimpers in response, unable to say a single goddamn thing. Heat pools in his groin, stabs his chest, kills his heart and floods his ears and face as Obito mouths the tip of his dick, taking in the head all the way but nothing else. The wet heat is like an inferno. He’s so hot. 

“Please? Please, Obito, please, oh! _Ah_!”

“Gonna make you _sing_ for me,” Obito purrs, and the way his lips seem to vibrate right up against Shisui’s cock is the most beautiful feeling he’s ever felt. “Gonna make you cum, Shisui, gonna get you filthy, little cousin, as many times as you can. Think you can keep up?”

He has to gasp for air. Even now he’s aware that there’s something else he should be paying attention to but all Shisui’s entire world has condensed into the way Obito keeps taunting him, pressing up and down and up again over the head of his cock, just the tip, just working the head over with a relentless kind of affection. He’s going to cum again. 

“Obito, I…”

Suddenly the mouth is gone. 

“There. That’s two fingers.”

Shisui stares dumbly. Then he really looks, past his aching dick twitching for Obito’s attention, to where his cousin’s hand is indeed two fingers deep buried in his own ass.

His eyes blink. 

“Magic.”

“No tricks up my sleeve,” Obito says, warm and amused. “Just really good at giving oral.”

“Yeah,” Shisui squeaks, “You are.”

“Comes from the territory. A girlfriend and two boyfriends.”

Being reminded of Obito’s actual relationships, the ones he’ll go back to after they’re done, spears him straight through.

Shisui tries not to think of life after this moment and shakes his head. 

“You’re like the blow job _king_ , Obito. I swear I didn’t even feel you…”

“Do you feel me now?”

The fingers move and Shisui gapes. He’s made very aware of their presence in his body, then, as Obito slides them against his insides. It’s still uncomfortable but the incredible pleasure of having Obito’s mouth all but eliminates the worst of it. Shisui finds the pressure bearable after all. 

“Is two enough? How many is normal?”

“Two to three is good. You said tree-boy was pretty big, though, huh?”

Shisui splutters. 

“He’s not like hung like a horse or anything! Just bigger than me.”

“So when it’s just the two of you, have him get you used to three. You can go for four if you want, but any more than that is kinda over kill. Did the blow job help?”

“Yes. It helped a t-ton.” His eyelids flutter when Obito’s hand moves unexpectedly, sliding in when it had been sliding out before. They slot inside and Shisui feels a guilty little rush of pleasure at the motion.

“Obito?”

“You wanted me to show you,” he says, voice low and rough and at the very edge of resistance. “Shisui. Have you had enough?”

Never, he wants to hiss, I’ll never get enough, but I can’t, because you don’t belong to me, because you’re someone else’s and you’ll never be mine, and his mouth starts rambling, nervous and anxious and wanting; “Obito, I want to, with you. Please? Just one time? Please, I’m sorry, I said I wouldn’t but, please, _please_? Obito, I—“

A hand comes up to cover his mouth, but not to shush him. 

Obito’s thumb presses his lips apart and pushes in, and Shisui jumps at the salty flavor. That’s his own cum on Obito’s hand, that’s getting shoved into his mouth, pressing in insistently. He breathes in through his nose and takes the invasion as best he can, relaxing as Obito watches him with a wildfire gaze, eyes blazing, burning heat filling up his onyx-black gaze. The fingers inside of his ass slides in and out of him, once, and Shisui gasps against Obito’s hand in his mouth to feel it. 

“Suck.”

Shisui sucks obediently and Obito makes a pleased sound. 

“There we go. Like it’s my cock, Shisui, and you want to drive me wild. Show me what you can do. Show me how much you want it.” 

His eyes are watching and Shisui can’t resist. There’s a powerful urge driving him competitively, seeking Obito’s approval. He sucks Obito’s thumb reverently, taking it deep as he can and using his tongue, licking, laving the pad of his finger slowly before coming half-way off to suck him down again. 

The satisfied shudder of Obito’s shoulders sends shivers down his spine. 

Obito grips his jaw with the hand that he’s sucking on and Shisui stops in his tracks. For an instant he’s terrified that he’s fucked up royally somehow, or that Obito is done with him.

Instead his cousin looks at him and Shisui can see the very last thread of resistance _snap_ as he’s panting with Obito’s thumb pressed up against his molars, wet with his spit, flush against his mouth. 

“Just once.”

Then the fingers slide out. Shisui hears himself whine around Obito’s finger still wrapped up in his lips, but then Obito is settling between his legs. 

Shisui watches, heart pounding wildly in his chest, hands grabbing for Obito’s wrist to hold, clinging to the hand that’s half-shoved in his mouth. The older boy pulls his thighs apart, taking care not to knock against his sensitive balls, and oh, fuck, that’s a much bigger dick than Shisui’s that lines up right where his fingers used to be. 

All of a sudden it's impossible to breathe. He can't stop watching. He has to see. 

“Focus. Keep doing what you were before.”

He wants to but he can’t ignore the weight and the heat of Obito pressing up against him. His eyelids flutter and his breathing catches. There's no touch yet, but the heat of Obito's body hovering just an inch away sends heat scorching up and down his body. 

“Come on, Shisui. You wanna pretend I’m him?”

Shisui shakes his head, face scarlet. 

“No.” 

It’s the final taboo somehow, admitting it to each other out loud, that they both want this. As wrong as it is to touch each other when they’re related, as filthy as it feels to be kissing his cousin’s mouth, somehow, admitting to having feelings for the older boy is actually impossible. 

He can’t say it.

But he doesn’t have to.

Obito knows, somehow, and nods. 

“Alright.”

The thumb goes. Obito’s mouth comes in to take its place, covering Shisui’s gasp as he presses inside. 

Shisui writhes. It’s big. Too big. It aches, _tremendously_ , sharply, painfully, and then there’s heat. Obito presses in with warm lips, commanding, and he can’t be ignored, no matter the sting of sex. Shisui kisses back ferociously to feel something else. 

There’s words. Obito murmuring into his mouth, sounds of encouragement, soothing. It helps a little. Mostly though he still aches, powerfully. His teeth clatter with how much it feels so...

 _\--oh_. 

His eyes blink open.

Obito eases up, sensing something has changed. 

“You all there?”

“Maybe,” he mutters, still reeling, because, “You’re _inside_ of me.”

“Yeah,” Obito says, a handsome blush across his smiling face. “Yeah I am. You gotta relax or you’ll cut my dick off, though.”

Shisui nearly chokes on a laugh, which makes Obito whine, because his muscles contract down over his cock. The pressure reminds Shisui of where they are and what they’re doing, and he wants to forget a little more, so he leans up to pull Obito back down on top of him. 

“Keep kissing me. It helped.”

“And so the student becomes the teacher,” Obito murmurs, proud and amused, and obediently kissing Shisui’s mouth. 

The kiss does help distract from the ache. Shisui is a shinobi and used to discomfort. His ass feels so full. Getting something pushed into a place where things are only supposed to go out is an obstacle he never dreamed of having to overcome but people call him a genius. That has to count for something. Using Obito’s kiss to distract from the sharpness as he pushes inside further and further is one of the _best_ ideas Shisui has ever had. 

He only comes up for air when he’s sure at least half of Obito is inside. 

“Ah. Oh. Fuck. You feel huge.”

“Why thank you. I’m pretty average,” Obito mentions humbly. 

“You feel _really fucking big_ ,” Shisui repeats, trying to catch his breath. “Oh. Fuck. Ah. So. Uh. When d’you. Nn. Move?”

“When you’re more comfortable.”

“How is this supposed to be comfortable?”

“Trust me.”

Shisui does. Implicitly. Totally. In all situations, but especially in situations where he’s taking his cousin’s amazing cock up his ass, even only half-way. Then there’s pressure and heat on his dick, directly, and Shisui feels his whole body shiver at the contrast, pleasure and pain clashing so close together, enough to make him groan. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Obito whispers. “Shisui. I’ve got you. Just relax. Let me in.”

“I’m trying,” he whines in reply, “It’s a lot.”

“You can do this. Let me have you. Shisui. _Shisui_.”

For an instant, the only thing he can hear is his heart thumping in his ears, and Obito’s soft plea, gentle and low, and his name. 

He wants to hear the older boy say it just like that forever. 

Obito moves without warning, sliding out slowly, until just the tip of him is still inside. 

“Shisui.”

He fucks back in, still slow, and Shisui gapes as he’s filled with his cousin’s cock. 

It’s so much but it isn’t unbearable. Obito takes his lack of resistance as permission and does it again, moving his hand in time with his hips, stroking Shisui as he fucks in and back out again.

"Ah... ah! Obito, it's..."

"I know," Obito murmurs, still moving almost painfully slow. "Breathe for me. I've got you."

The weight of Obito inside of him is incredible. It’s big, and thick, and he’s getting used to it very slowly. Obito is being so gentle, he thinks belatedly, when his brain is something other than a puddle of useless goo, only registering thoughts of how good it feels to be speared by his Obito’s dick. He's taking his time and making sure it's good for Shisui, not just plowing into him for his own pleasure. Knowing his cousin will take care of him helps Shisui finally relax. 

The constant steady rocking gets comfortable. It even gets good, after a while. Obito is still holding back, for his sake, Shisui recognizes, coming up out of the haze of his own desires to notice the way he keeps almost picking up speed before stopping.

“You can… I’m ready for more, if you want.”

“You’re… still really tight. Fuck. Shisui.”

“Yeah? We’re fucking.”

Obito snorts and grins shakily. 

“Yeah. I’ve got you.”

Shisui finds his throat close up as Obito leans in again to kiss his lips. 

He takes Shisui’s words at value and picks up the pace. The feeling of getting fucked gets better with the increased speed. Obito keeps slotting in and the sound of his hips smacking Shisui’s ass over and over again does something real good for the pleasure center in that puddle of useless slime that his brain’s been reduced too.

Shisui groans for it, shameless, shaking as Obito fucks him. 

Obito is fucking him. 

_Fuck_. 

He moans, long and low, shuddering at the thought. _They’re having sex._ They’re fucking, or, well, he’s getting fucked, by Obito, by his handsome older cousin who he loves, who he wants to have touch him and say his name with that fucking sexy smolder.

Shisui is so far gone. He can’t think of anything but having this as Obito drives his dick in deep with an inquisitive hum. 

“Gods, you’re so tight. Shisui. Fuck, just look at you, panting with your mouth open… Shit. You look really close. Gonna cum for me?” 

He can’t even reply, other than to throw his head back, panting openly, so close to the edge. Just a little longer. Just a little more, right there, right up against something Obito keeps coming close to but never touching, inside. 

Maddeningly, Obito _slows down_.

The wave of his approaching orgasm withdraws and Shisui gives up a frustrated whine. 

“Obito, why’d you stop?”

“A teaching moment,” Obito says slyly, “You were about to cum.”

“Isn’t that the entire point of sex?!”

“Sometimes.”

“C’mon, I was _so close_ ,” Shisui complains, panting, cheeks flushed and face hot. His balls ache. He was so close, and Obito knows it, so why did he stop? “Please?”

“There’s a muscle,” Obito says over Shisui’s protesting, “This one. Can you feel my finger?” 

There’s a press. Shisui experiments with different parts of himself until he can locate the exact muscle Obito is referencing. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Bear down.”

Shisui does, and watches Obito’s expression absolutely melt, eyes fluttering shut as he bites his lip, shoulders jumping at the sudden contraction. Now it’s reversed. Obito looks two seconds away from losing it, face on fire and eyes unfocused with how sweet it is, how incredible it feels to be buried inside.

The way his dick throbs makes Shisui lose his focus. The muscle relaxes. Obito’s face does, too, and Shisui feels a surge of power. He _made_ Obito make that face. He can do it again. And he does, clenching down experimentally, testing which muscles he can use to drive Obito wild. 

“Oh… oh, fuck, Shisui… if you do that…”

It must feel good; Shisui yelps as Obito loses control of his hips, fucking in with a helpless sort of thrust that makes his eyelids flutter. 

“Can we keep going ‘till the end this time?” 

Obito opens one eye and gives his younger cousin a sly look. 

“Ask nicely.”

Shisui smirks back. 

“Please fuck me, Obito?”

Obito comes forward with a snarl, then, and kisses him into submission. Shisui goes limp for him, obedient and submissive, whining as Obito fucks in with force for the first time, and strikes deep. The spot he hits sends sparks flying across Shisui’s vision, and he gapes, eyes wide and mouth gasping even as Obito kisses him hungrily, messily, and fucks in faster. 

Everything gets too good very quickly after that. Shisui can’t even hold on, can’t hardly react, or even breathe as he’s pummeled again and again and again by his cousin’s cock, slotting messily in and out, slippery and slick now with Obito’s precum. _Obito is going to cum inside of him_. Shisui cries out for just the thought. He’s going to fill him up, pump him full of cum, claim him—Shisui feels the hand on his dick move once, and he cries out hoarsely, pleasure ripping through his body from deep inside as Obito fucks in deep. 

He’s coming. 

It’s perfect. 

It’s crazy good, unbelievable, incredible. 

There’s a grunt behind him and through the aftershocks of his orgasm he feels Obito spend inside of him, bursting hot and wet against his inner walls, filling him up, just like he promised. Shisui aches and can’t think of a single other thing. 

There’s hands moving them gently, and words, Obito speaking softly, but he hardly hears it. He’s on cloud nine, in a daze of absolute bliss. Every inch of him is experiencing a buzz of pleasure, of satisfaction so good he can’t honestly think of a single other thing. It feels…

He blinks. 

The room is fuzzy, a little. 

Focusing, he squints, and goes hyper-aware as the room fucking tilts on its axis. Is he blacking out—

“Take it easy. You went under pretty deep.”

Disoriented, Shisui wonders why the room is suddenly spinning. He recognizes the heat of his cousin’s hand, the shape of the palm that was pressed against his ass when Obito fingered him…

He’s fully dressed. 

Shisui snaps to attention, eyes flashing red. 

“You tricked me.”

Obito shakes his head. His own red eyes flicker back to black. 

“I was with you the whole time. I saw.”

Shisui stares for a moment. 

Then, with a wobble to his voice, “I trusted you.”

The way Obito rears back, struck through the heart, is very satisfying, but it isn’t _enough_. 

“Shisui…”

“It wasn’t real? None of it?”

“Everything was as real as you felt it was,” Obito says cagily, never looking away but clearly afraid to approach. Shisui shakes his head, fury rising to fill the void left behind when the illusion was ripped away. 

“You said you would help. You trapped me in an illusion instead! _Obito_!”

He goes to take a step forward and freezes at the ache. 

His eyes widen.

Obito watches and says nothing at all. 

Shisui feels his breathing spike. He’s panicking, a little. How real _was_ the illusion? There’s a serious soreness that implies that at least a little bit of what he dreamed actually took place, but which parts does he want to believe? When Obito looked at him hungrily, like he was going to keep Shisui all to himself? When he was laughing and touching him teasingly, telling him how good he looked? Which parts were real? What was fake?

Was any of it actually fake?

He’s too confused, wrapped up in tumultuous emotion and heartache, because Obito still hasn’t said anything he wants to hear. 

But what _does_ he want to hear? 

Shisui feels his eyes blink and doesn’t hide the fact that he’s crying. 

“You tricked me.”

“I meant everything you heard me say.”

His lips don’t stop moving but the sound stops coming out of his mouth. Shisui catches the words he doesn’t say, reading them right off his mouth— _whatever you pick won’t change how I feel about you._

 _I love you,_ he remembers. _Shisui. Of course I love you. No matter what. Whatever you pick won’t change how I feel about you._

I love you, Obito said. 

“You’re still dating other people.”

“I am.”

“But you said…”

“I’ll always love you, but I’m your cousin,” Obito continues, “Shisui. What good could come of it?”

“You _care_ about me,” Shisui says achingly, “I _know_ you do. So why can’t we…”

He stops, throat choked. He can’t say any more.

He’s not an idiot. He knows the rest. Obito has his people, and Shisui has his boyfriend. What they already did was dishonest to everyone involved. Shisui is selfishly asking for more than he can have, even though he’s already had more than he should have. 

“This never happened,” he says, before Obito can say it for them. 

Obito nods, face set. 

“No. It didn’t.”


End file.
